Connected Passed Pawn
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Connected Passed Pawn * Episode Number: 09 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 12/10/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Distraction * Next: First Adjournment Summary Giselle Collette prepares to return to Kartoffel now that she and Fam Fan Fan have fulfilled their contract with Silvius. Fam wants to stay, so Giselle suggests she take on Millia as her new navi. Dio and Fam head to the site where the Anshar crashed. They are observed by a Rocket Fighter from Glacies, piloted by Dyan. They succeed in repairing and raising the Anshar. Fam confides in Dio that she took Giselle for granted and never considered her feelings. Dio tells her he behaved the same way towards Lucciola and now regrets it. Giselle talks with Millia, and they both want Fam to be happy. Giselle realizes that it's Fam's birthday, and the two decide to do something for her. The crew of the Silvius play an impromptu hockey game using brooms. Giselle returns to see Fam playing and recalls when they first became friends. Giselle and Millia join the game on Fam's side, and Tatiana Wisla and Alister Agrew join the opposing team. After the game, the crew holds a birthday celebration for Fam. As they celebrate, Vincent Alzey arrives. Synopsis Dio returns to the Silvius to give flowers for Fam for her birthday but can’t find her. Meanwhile, Giselle has a fight with Fam, saying she feels Fam takes her for granted as her Navi, and says is going back to Kortoffel. Without her, Fam joins Dio leading an extraction crew to retrieve the Anshar. Fam admits to Dio that she has been so reliant on Giselle that she never consider her feelings. Dio advises her to apologize to Giselle or she will regret it like how he never got the chance to apologize to his late Navi, Lucciola. Feeling responsible for the animosity between Fam and Giselle, Millia tries to help fix it and accompanies Giselle to a market. As she discusses with Millia the childhood she shared with Fam, Giselle realizes Fam will always be like a sister to her and she returns to the Silvius. Remembering Dio’s advice, Fam joins the Silvius crew cleaning the ship’s deck and starts to play hockey with them. Giselle makes up with Fam, Millia does too and both of them join the hockey the game with Tatiana and Alister taking up on the other side. As the crew of the Silvius celebrate Fam’s birthday and officially accept Fam, Giselle, Millia, and Teddy as part of their crew, they receive a surprise visitor: the Commander of the United Anatoray-Disith Forces, Vincent Alzey. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Tereza Collette Ades Characters * Kayvān * Vasant Anatoray Characters * Vincent Alzey Glacies Characters * Dyan * Viola Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Elio * Ignace * Leonard Baker * Nicolo * Olaf * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Morvarid Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ship ** Anshar * Vanships ** Cargo Vanship ** Courier Vanship ** Military Vanships ** Old Federal Vanships ** Rocket Fighter ** Vespa Trivia *Connected passed pawns are pawn pieces of the same color that are both in adjacent files and do not have opposing pawns in front of them. This refers to Fam and Giselle’s friendship with each other. *In chess, a passed pawn is a pawn with no opposing pawns to prevent it from advancing to the eighth rank, i.e. there are no opposing pawns in front of it on the same file nor on an adjacent file. A passed pawn is sometimes colloquially called a passer. Passed pawns can be an advantage because only the opponent's pieces can prevent them from promoting. Connected passed pawns are passers on adjacent files. These are considered to be unusually powerful because they can advance together. Category:Episodes